


Beneath Your Hands I Find Paradise

by yeshomodean



Series: SPN Kink Bingo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canyon Valley, Client Donna, Curious Donna, ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE BE KIND, Episode: s09e13 The Purge, F/F, Massage kink, Masseuse Hannah, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Square Filled: HannahDonna, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2017, idek dude, this is pretty ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeshomodean/pseuds/yeshomodean
Summary: "When you look in the mirror, do you recognize the fat person staring back at you? Have you tried every fad diet, every fitness trend out there, but nothing seems to work? Here at Canyon Valley, we guarantee weight loss with no surgery, no extreme dieting, and no intensive workout regimen. Guaranteed results in one week! You can reach your weight-loss goals. We did. But only if you reach for the phone and call Canyon Valley...Now."Donna has never dialed so fast, punching the numbers into her cell phone before they vanish from the screen.This is all she needs. What she’s been waiting for for way too long. She is sick and tired of moping around and not doing anything to fix what ended her marriage.Canyon Valley will bring her confidence back to life.





	Beneath Your Hands I Find Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [SPN Kink Bingo.](http://spnkinkbingo.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Once again I find myself writing something unexpected. HannahDonna? When in my life would I picture myself writing that ship? I'd never even thought about it.
> 
> That's all on the SPN Kink Bingo, you guys. Making us explore further than we dare.
> 
> Now, I can't promise this is any good. I don't even know if anyone's gonna read this. If you do, though, know that I _tried._ Writing Donna is really hard, although it may not seem so. Her vocabulary is too crazy, and I'm just a boy learning a language. Chuck knows I'll never use words like "canoodle." What's a "canoodle"? Jeez.
> 
> Still, this has been fun to write. And I got to watch some Donna's episodes on SPN for "character study" purposes. I like to do my "character study" with some sandwiches on the side, so that was good.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

_ "When you look in the mirror, do you recognize the fat person staring back at you? Have you tried every fad diet, every fitness trend out there, but nothing seems to work? Here at Canyon Valley, we guarantee weight loss with no surgery, no extreme dieting, and no intensive workout regimen. Guaranteed results in one week! You  _ can _ reach your weight-loss goals. We did. But only if you reach for the phone and call Canyon Valley...Now." _

Donna has never dialed so fast, punching the numbers into her cell phone before they vanish from the screen. 

This is all she needs. What she’s been waiting for for way too long. She is sick and tired of moping around and not doing anything to fix what ended her marriage.

Canyon Valley will bring her confidence back to life.

***

After nearly seven long months on the waiting list, Donna finally got into Canyon Valley.

And it is hell.

Not that the service is bad, or that the trainer’s too tough, or that she hasn’t seen any results. Quite the contrary, she’s lost ten pounds in her short stay!

It’s just… Hannah. She’s too dang perfect.

“I am now going to apply some Angelica Oil,” Hannah explains, pouring the dense substance along Donna’s back, before rubbing it over her skin with her perfect hands. “According to its origins, its functions mainly rely on helping you relax and reach a state of happiness.” Hannah read on the label, then stops for a second, as if thinking it over. “I… I doubt this oil would have such an effect on the human mind. However, it is also used as a digestive tonic, expectorant and stimulant.”

Donna chuckles, endeared by her deadpan nature. Then, though, she finds it impossible to focus on Hannah’s words as she starts massaging her scapula, pressing at each and every knot without a miss.

Donna feels like she’s nothing short of melting under the masseuse’s touch.

It’s crazy how relaxed she is, feeling every joint on her body just giving in as if they were put to sleep, and slowly she’s going under as well…

That’s when she feels it.

One part of her body isn’t as calm as the rest. Again.

“You’re tensing up. Is everything alright?” Hannah inquires, concern clear on her voice.

Donna is thankful she can’t see Hannah, not with her face resting in the hole attached to the massage table. “What? I- Yeah, everything’s alright-y, I’m cool as a… cucumber.” She replies nervously, feeling her cheeks heat up.

Hannah makes a sound, as if she meant to say something else, but gets cut off when she decides against it. 

Donna means to ask her, but Hannah’s hands are on her again and the words die in her throat.

She’s wet as heck, so much that she’s dripping and she really hopes her towel soaks it all up. 

Just as Hannah’s fingers are pressing on a tight knot, one that has Donna on the verge of moaning out loud, she stops. 

“Miss Hanscum, I’m going to need you to tell me if there’s anything wrong, as I am here to ensure your comfort and enjoyment of your stay.”

“I don’t- Um, what? It’s all okie dokie with me, hun, I d-don’t understand.” She’s trying, she swears she is, but it’s too hard to focus when she’s this turned on.

Which hasn’t happened in quite a while during her marriage with Doug.

_ Yikes. _

“Please, look at me,” Hannah only continues when Donna complies, “I am your masseuse, Miss Hanscum. As I work, I can feel your muscles tighten instead of loosening, and that’s counterproductive to your therapy. If there’s anything I can do to help, you must let me know.” 

Donna doesn’t think she’s gonna agree to move the massage to her privates.

“I’m sorry, hun, I’m just thinking too much,” She lies, averting her eyes in shame, “Y’know, work, the ex-hubby, all the crap I shouldn’t be thinking about.”

“Oh,” Hannah breathes, “I understand. But I’m going to ask you to please stop thinking about those things, as they to stress you out.”

_ She’s so darn sweet, _ Donna can’t help but think. “I… I will, Hannah. Sorry.”

Hannah nods, then asks her to get back in position to continue her massage.

Donna manages relax for a little while, giving in to Hannah’s magic fingers, even allowing herself to groan every now and then.

Until Hannah finishes with her back and proceeds to the next part of the session, which brings her to Donna’s legs.

Uh-oh.

“Uhm…” Hannah lifts Donna’s towel until it’s covering her butt, taking in the sight of her thighs, “I… don’t remember applying any oil here.”

Donna cusses in her mind.  _ What is happening to her? _ In other sessions with Hannah, she had been able to get a hold of herself. But now… 

Now Hannah is rubbing her finger across the wetness on her upper thighs and  _ whoa there, kitten. _

Donna gets up, supporting herself on her elbow. “Hannah, I- Jesus H. Christ, I’m so, so sorry.” She starts to apologize, wishing she could shove her head into a hole like an ostrich. “You… probably want to wash your hands.”

Hannah frowns, “What do you-” She stops, suddenly realizing, “Oh.  _ Oh. _ I, uhm. Okay.”

She’s so nervous, the poor thing, Donna wants to cradle her in her arms.

Which would probably get her banned from this place for molesting the masseuse.

“I’m gonna just,” She starts to get up, barely covering herself with the towel. “I’ll go, don’t worry, they’ll assign me another masseuse so you don’t have to deal with a weirdo like me-”

Hannah stops her with a hand on her shoulder. “Ms. Hanscum, please stop.”

Donna just sits there, frozen, looking at Hannah. 

“I don’t believe you’re a… ‘weirdo’,” She says, using the air quotes and all, as if trying to kill Donna with her cuteness. “It isn’t the first time I find myself in this sort of situation. Although, it mostly happens with male clients, and most of them try to proposition to me.”

“Well, that… doesn’t make it any better.” Donna sighs.

She keeps her head down, unable to look Hannah in the (beautiful, blue) eye. The poor woman must think Donna is a creep. And she doesn’t even know why she’s feeling this way! She has never thought she might be… gay? Bi? Anything other than straight? 

“Would you like to get lunch together?” Donna hears Hannah say through the haze of thoughts crossing her mind.

What.

Is Hannah…  _ propositioning _ her?

When Donna stares at her, dumbfounded, Hannah seems to step back. “I mean- If that’s something you would like, not that this whole situation means anything, or that it has to mean anything, I just thought-”

Donna can barely stop herself from kissing Hannah, what with the brunette being adorable when she’s nervous. “Heck yes.” She replies, no doubt in her mind.

Now Hannah looks surprised, then smiles like she just won the lottery. “Excellent. Then, uhm… I’ll finish your massage, and we can go together to the cafeteria, it’s almost lunch time anyway.”

“Sure thing, sweetie.” Donna smiles wide and bright, laying back down on the table.

This is… an unexpected turn of events, to say the least. But she can’t complain, nothing has ever felt this right.


End file.
